1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communications, including wireless communications utilizing ANT and/or ANT+ protocols.
2. Related Art
The Bluetooth (IEEE 802.15.1 and Bluetooth Special Interest Group (SIG)) specification defines the Bluetooth communication protocol for radio frequency (RF) communications between two more communication devices utilizing a short-range radio link. Bluetooth operates in a globally unlicensed 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) band. Due to low power requirements, Bluetooth integrated circuits (ICs) are designed to consume very low power to operate.
Similar to the Bluetooth protocol, the ANT communication protocol represents an ultra-low-power, short range wireless technology operating on the 2.4 GHz ISM band. The ANT communication protocol can be used to establish a sensor network having one or more sensors that wirelessly communicate with one or more communication devices. For example, the ANT communication protocol can be that used in sports and fitness fields to implement personal area networks (PANs) for performance and health monitoring. ANT+ is an interoperability function that can be added to the base ANT communication protocol to allow for one or more ANT+ enabled devices to interface with one or more other ANT+ enabled devices.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.